Protection
by DracoXAlyssa
Summary: This is the story of George and Piper, two Gryffindor students with a pretty normal past. One past of Piper's has come back to haunt her and he comes to her rescue only to get hurt. What can she do about something that's history?


It was time for one of Piper Ashby's favorite classes. On her way to Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA), the white haired witch ran into Fred Weasley. He was the twin of her love interest. He was also her best friend. However, she had a tendency to be angry at him. Their conversation was not a typical one.

" I know you like George." Fred smirked mischievously. Despite his face, he was happy for her. Without giving her time to answer, he placed his hands on her shoulders and continued.

"As you know, we are going to Hogsmeade in a few days. George and I want you to spend the day with us. Are you in?" Fred asked smiling. He stared silently at his best friend hoping for a yes. He ran his fingers through his straight orange hair before she answered.

"Of course I am, Fred." Piper responded giggling. She then put her daisy white hair in a ponytail, and removed her black robe. Finally, she said good bye to her best friend. Then she sprinted to her class.

The young girl came in with two minutes to spare. There were no seats besides one by her enemy Hermione Granger. (To the robe less student it was no surprise that they were enemies since they were both in different houses.)

**Four Days Later….**

Piper strutted outside in a very good mood. Her day with the Weasley twins at Hogsmeade had finally arrived. It was hard for her to decide an outfit. Finally, she approached the twins in her idea of the perfect outfit. She fixed her dark blue denim skinny jeans that were accessorized with a purple and black belt. Her t-shirt was purple and had a panda bear on it. She wore elbow length wrist warmers that were rainbow striped. Her black shoes made the outfit go together. She French braided her hair that day to keep it out of her face which concluded the outfit.

"Pandas?" Fred asked confused. He liked her outfit just fine, but he didn't understand the pandas. His brown eyes stared at his best friend in an attempt to figure out her outfit. He did like that she was dressed for the fall season, though. He smiled when she answered.

"Yeah, what's wrong with pandas, Fred?" Piper asked defensively. She was angry at him as usual. Her green eyes glared seriously at her friend until she used a transformation spell to make him a panda cub. He tried to argue back but only made panda cub sounds. Everyone laughed until Professor McGonagall changed him back to his human form and yelled at the angry girl.

The anger turned to disappointment when she found out from Fred that the Draco Malfoy was going with them. She hated her ex boyfriend. She dated him her first year when she was eleven and they broke up in the winter of their second year. He still likes her but she loves George Weasley. (Now, both Draco and Piper are thirteen.)

"Damn, Draco is going." George implied putting on a pouting face. He noticed his best friend laughing. This made him smile because he secretly liked her too. He started blushing then looked down at the ground until he stopped turning red. The teacher called the trio over and all three of them were excited.

"Let's go, guys!" Piper yelled ecstatic for the day ahead. However, she got caught up in an argument with Draco on the way to Hogsmeade. During the argument, Draco told his ex about his remaining feelings for her. She was taken back at what she found out. Still angry, she bluntly explained to him that she had feelings for another. The white haired witch lost her self control and stormed off toward Ron Weasley angry at what had just occurred.

At Hogsmeade, the twins and their fellow prankster spent most of their time in the joke shop. Piper and George had a lot of fun which made Fred happy. He was hoping that they would get together soon. The orange haired wizard was pondering this for a while until he noticed Draco pulled the pranking princess off to the side of the store. He found out for himself what was happening.

"Today I will get rid of your precious Weasley. I will use the most powerful spell I know to do as much harm as possible to him. If I can't have you then he can't either." Draco threatened angrily. He was upset because she spent the day with George and he still loved her. Draco already had a set plan. He was going to wait until George and Piper were alone together. Once that was confirmed, he would try the long folia vertebrae spell. It was a spell that caused severe stomach pain and vomiting. If severe enough, it could cause death which was what Draco was hoping for. Then, he would be there for Piper as much as possible after George's "tragic accident" in an attempt to win her back. He wanted to do it while they were at Hogsmeade. Draco explained his plan to Piper in a very emotionless manner.

Piper became furious at Draco and punched him in the chest before taking off running. George became concerned and took off after her with her ex following him slyly. It was not until they were right outside of an allegedly haunted building in Hogsmeade, that George finally caught up with the girl he was in love with. He asked what was wrong and she stayed silent. She turned away from him and he turned her head toward him and asked again. She started telling him Draco's plan, trying not to get upset. When she was almost finished, a voice bellowed across the somewhat wooded area.

"Long folia vertebrae!" The platinum blonde wizard called out as he pointed his wand at his ex girlfriend and his spell flew toward her head. Everything at that moment went so fast that the young Ravenclaw witch couldn't comprehend what had just occurred. Piper looked up to see George fall to his knees in front of her. She heard frantic coughing and cries of pain coming from the fifth year wizard whom she loved dearly. That moment was when Piper finally took in the situation.

"George! George, stay with me! George, please!' The upset witch choked out crying while she tried to talk to him. As George started to go unconscious, he saw the love of his life punch his attacker with as much force as she could put out. He smiled then everything went black for him.

**The Following Day**

Piper Ashby got out of the chair she was sitting in to go toward the window of the hospital wing. The love of her life had risked his life for her. She thought about ways the situation could have been prevented until she started crying. She managed to apologize to George Weasley very loudly. She had no idea that he overheard her.

To see her when he awoke made George happy. He quietly responded to her with "It's okay." which was when she noticed that he was awake. He watched her turn tears streaming down her face. He held out his hand as she ran to the side of his bed speaking quickly. As he went to speak to her, Madam Promfrey entered the room to bring George more of a potion that Piper forgot the name of. The skilled nurse asked if the two needed time alone. He responded politely with a yes, and thanked her for her care as she left the room.

"George, you have no idea how happy I am to know that you are okay." The third year student implied relieved. Her worst fear had not come true. His response made her look up confused.

"Actually, I do. Because I am just as happy knowing I protected you." The brown eyed boy responded as he took her hand in his.

"You risked your life for me and I almost lost you. I was so scared and you were happy!?" Piper exclaimed slightly annoyed by his response. Regardless of her anger, she fixed the single red rose she brought for him that sat on the small table next to his bed.

"Yes. Besides, I would prefer to die for you." he spat out in a straight forward manner. He loved her but he didn't tell her since he had no clue how she felt about him.

"George! I don't want you to die for me because…. I love you!" the obnoxiously aggravated girl screeched. She realized what she had said and covered her mouth. She then turned completely around angry at what she just told the boy she loved. Piper suddenly charged out of the hospital wing embarrassed at what she had just done. George called her name but she was already gone.

Piper sat alone out at the edge of the black lake when Fred appeared asking what happened. She waited for some time before finally saying "Now he knows everything."

**A Week Later**

It was a bright autumn morning on Hogwarts campus. Madam Promfrey happily released George Weasley from the hospital wing. Nine days before, he risked his life for the girl he was madly in love with. He set out to find her with enough courage to finally ask her out. He had a gut feeling saying that now was the time to ask. He found out from fellow student Seamus Finnegan where she was. He pointed to the other side of the courtyard where he could see her in the distance. George thanked Seamus then darted toward her as fast as he could possibly run.

He stopped running and caught his breath before saying her name from right behind her. He smiled down at her as she turned around. She looked at him surprised and happy at the same time. In the courtyard, just a short distance away, most of Hogwarts watched the two reunite.

"George!" Piper gasped before jumping into his arms. She was happy to see him so her surprise left her face to leave a relieved smile. When he pulled away, he placed his hand on her cheek. She blushed and stayed silent when he finally spoke.

"Piper, I love you. I always have. That's why I risked my life for you. Will you be my girlfriend?" George choked out. He was nervous so he remained silent as he awaited her answer. When he removed his hand from her cheek, she took her hand in his. She smiled widely as she responded.

"I love you too, George. And of course I will." she finally answered happier than she has ever been before. She did not have to keep anything secret from him anymore. She was about to lean in to kiss him when he beat her to it. Placing his hands around her waist, he pulled her into a passionate kiss. She happily returned it as all of Hogwarts smiled.


End file.
